


Warrior

by Din_Harlow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Warrior's name, meaningful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Harlow/pseuds/Din_Harlow
Summary: There was a name Warrior loathed more than Ganon. A feat one would think impossible, but not for him. The very name that rivaled Ganon's own?His own.





	Warrior

* * *

If there was any other name Warrior loathed more than Ganon’s, it was his own. When he’d met the other Links and Wind explained their need for nicknames, he was automatically given ‘Warrior,’ and Warrior _hated_ it. At first, Four had suggested ‘Captain,’ but Warrior flatly refused it. That name brought to mind memories he had no wish of acknowledging.

Now, he was stuck with ‘Warrior,’ and he found himself struggling with it more and more. It was a name he’d never imagined he would take upon himself. A name that was accompanied by nothing but grief, betrayal, and pain...

But it was also a name that brought hope, reassurance, and light. 

A name so full of precious memories Warrior wanted to keep close to his heart and cherish, but also full of remembered sorrow and loss.

Call it nostalgia or reminiscence, he didn’t care. To the Links, it was nothing more than a name, but to Warrior, it was everything _but_ a name. 

Wind looked up to him, others relied on him for strategy and orders...Not to mention the group saw him as a pompous, arrogant, your-typical-everyday _soldier_. They didn’t know. They had no clue who he really was. They only recognized and saw him by this façade he’d put in place to keep them from noticing the truth. 

And he’d done darn well. An excellent job, if he did say so himself. 

Warrior could see them, however. 

Legend, for all his snarkiness, sarcasm, and wit was a strong but broken soul trudging through life. Someone who had seen and done more than they could ever imagine. 

Wind was their beacon of light. Always so bright, cheerful, and upbeat. He could bring a smile to everyone’s faces with his happiness. It was contagious. He was always so optimistic, but when the time called for it, Wind would become serious and ready for a fight to protect, honor, and defend. He was so young, and he had already seen so much. 

_“I’m fourteen!”_ Warrior remembered Wind happily declaring when he’d been asked his age. He’d worn a toothy smile, eyes sparkling, and Warrior felt a pang in his heart. How could he be so bright and happy? 

He’d been _twelve_ when he’d set out to rescue his sister and defeat Ganondorf. 

A _child!_

Sky was the most skilled swordsman of their group. He was a kind and gentle, quiet, person. Soft spoken and understanding. He was the person that if anyone were to even look at him, they would instantly know they liked him.

If Warrior was envious of anything, it was Sky’s ability to fall asleep wherever and whenever he wanted. How _did_ he manage that? 

Four was an enigma to Warrior. He was small, but he was not to be underestimated. There were times Warrior would look to the Hero and find him smiling or scowling for some unknown reason and sometimes, Warrior could swear his eyes would change color. At night, when Warrior would take watch, Four would mutter and argue in his sleep. 

With _himself_. 

It was a mystery he had yet to solve. 

Hyrule was directionally challenged. This, the Links caught onto almost immediately. The Hero could not go anywhere without getting lost. He was also someone who was unaccustomed to company. Warrior could tell with the hesitant and almost shy way in which he would interact with them and try to integrate with the group. It had taken him time to grow accustomed to camping and sleeping around eight other Heroes. 

Warrior gave a small smile. The Links could care less about how a person was. They accepted everyone. Welcomed them. If they kept Legend around, then Hyrule had no need to fear about his place with them. 

Warrior would have snickered. 

Twilight was a man of few words. He spoke only when he needed to or felt like it. He spoke little of his adventure, only sharing snippets here and there. He was scarily protective of Wild, and that protection extended to Wind and Four seeing as they were the youngest of the group. Warrior often heard Wild claim Twilight acted more of a big dog than he would ever realize, and Warrior had to agree. 

He even _growled._

Wild’s name fit the Hero perfectly. He was an adventurer. A wanderer. Someone adept to surviving in the wilderness. He rarely spoke and the Heroes never pressed him to. There was no doubt in Warrior’s mind that Wild had once been a Knight. He held himself like one more than he realized and fought like one. He was skilled in using multiple weapons and quick to observe. If there was anything Warrior couldn’t deny, it was Wild’s ability to whip up a meal out of whatever resources were available. 

Legend was...well, Legend. Snarky, sarcastic, and outspoken. He rarely kept his thoughts to himself, and was honest- sometimes brutally so. He was wary of others and slow to trust. He kept a close eye on his belongings and possessions, as if he were afraid they would disappear if he didn’t. Money was a big deal to him, and Legend was greatly unwilling to part with his rupees. He only did so if he had an absolute _need_ to. 

Warrior knew he hadn’t always been this way.

“I’m sorry, Warrior.” 

Warrior flinched. How he hated that phrase. Those two little, meaningless, words. 

* * *

_“We’re sorry, Link,” The soldier said to him, his professional and calm demeanor telling Link he wasn’t. Not truly, anyway. They were desensitized to this kind of thing. They were used to this. Casualties and bloodshed were a part of war after all...But this..._

_Anything but this._

_“But there was nothing we could do.”_

_Link clenched his fists tightly together, eyes burning, “So you left him there to die?!” He demanded, and the soldiers flinched. “You were his reinforcements! The lot of you are nothing more than pathetic cowards! You are unworthy of your names!”_

* * *

“Don’t be,” Warrior found himself saying, plastering a fake smile on his lips and shrugging nonchalantly, “What else could you have done?” And with that, he turned away and left, leaving Legend to stare after him weirdly. 

Hours had passed since then. Warrior lost track of time. 

* * *

_"He died a Hero.” A quiet, mellifluous, voice said._

_“What does it matter?” Link muttered, knees drawn to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. “He **shouldn’t** have died in the first place.” Bitter sorrow and anger laced his words. _

_The woman flinched. She knew they hadn’t been directed towards her, but she felt responsible all the same. She moved with the grace and elegance befitting of a Queen, crouching down beside him and brushing her fingers against his shoulder,_

_“He was a **warrior** , Link. The Captain of the Guard,” She softly murmured, “He did what he knew to be right.”   
_

_“And he died for it,” Link whispered hoarsely, tears springing to his eyes. “He died because they **left** him! They were his men! He trusted them with his life and they **betrayed** him!”   
_

* * *

Ah, betrayal. 

Warrior loathed traitors. For those were _exactly_ who those worthless knights had been. Wild had seen first hand how Warrior dealt with traitors. 

The Yiga stood no chance against him. 

* * *

_“How long will you grieve, Link?” His dearest friend had asked him one day. She’d found Link sitting in front of the tomb the kings of old were laid to rest. His friend knew who he was visiting that particular day. She had heard Link had not once moved from it, and it was far past sunset. “It has been seven years. He wouldn’t want this.”_

_Link’s face was hidden by the shadows, his hair creating a curtain that hid his face from her view._

_Zelda did not think he would answer, but then, Link raised himself to his feet, straightening his back and shoulders. When she met his eyes, she recognized the sheer determination and willpower blazing within them. The Knight-in-training lifted his clenched fist and solemnly declared,_

_“I will become the next Captain of the Guard- a warrior, like my Father before me!”_

_And Zelda knew it to be true. Whether it was the fire in his eyes or the passionate declaration, she knew not._

__“I will win this war in his stead and bring honor to his name.”_ He turned and pressed his hand gently against the cold stone door of the tomb, resting his forehead against it. He whispered something so softly the Princess was unable to pick up the words. Once he was finished, Link left to make preparations for their next attack._

_She watched him go before moving to pay her own respects to the Hero who lay within._

**The Hero of War  
** Our beloved Captain of the Guard  
Who will be dearly missed, 

**Link**

* * *

For Warrior, his name wasn’t simply a name. 

It was something more personal to him. 

It was his Father’s name. 

And he both hated and loved it. 


End file.
